Shooting Star
by ObsessedManiac
Summary: She thought it was only a belief, a belief to make people believe and have hope that it will come true. But, what a lucky night it is for her, for she got what she wished for.


**My first ever story, please tell me what you think about it. Please go easy on me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Baka And Test.**

* * *

"How did I end up here again…?" An indigo haired girl said as she sweatdropped, staring at the school, in front of her .

_…Start of Flashback…_

"…_I wonder if this would really work…" The girl named Seishirou Kobayashi thought out loud as she watched the t.v._

_Apparently a shooting star will pass through the entire Japan, and she heard that shooting stars were supposed to grant a person's wish if he or she sees it and say their wishes for 3 , she was not the one to believe such strange beliefs but there's no harm in trying, right? So she got up and walked to the nearest window she can find, and waited for the shooting star to come, she looked at the sky._

"…_It's been so long, since I've actually appreciate the beauty of the things around me…"Seishirou said dreamily, as she was admiring the beauty of heavens. She looked at the wall clock, 11:10._

"_The reporter on the t.v. said that the shooting star is supposed to pass though here at 11:11, 1 minute.." She mumbled._

_To be honest, she doesn't care if her wish comes true or not, after all it was just a stupid belief! Seishirou looked at the clock again, 11:11, the time has come to make a wish. She looked at the sky again, there it is, the shooting star. Seishirou closed her eyes._

"_I wish to live in the Anime World. I wish to live in the Anime World. I wish to live in the Anime World…" She chanted. She opened her eyes, she smiled, feeling satisfied with herself. She rested her head on her shoulders and gazed at the sky._

_But what she didn't notice is that the wind started to blow and whisper "…forever…". But since she was distracted by the heavenly body, she didn't know._

_After snapping out of her daze, Seishirou looked at the clock, 11:20, "It's so late… Ah, well I'll just sleep on the couch…" Seishirou said as she lazily dragged herself to the couch, after founding a comfortable position, her eyes slowly became heavy until she let her sleepiness take over her._

_The next morning she finds herself on a dirt path in sleeping position. And when she looked up she found…Fumizuki Academy!_

…_End of Flashback…_

**Seishirou's P.O.V**

Of all things I can end up to, it just had to be a school. It's **SO** Wonderful , I love school! Please note the sarcasm here. Jesus Christ, Why am I not in my couch or my sweet little house? JUST WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED AFTER I FELL ASLEEP!? DID SOME CRIMINAL BARGE IN MY HOUSE AND KIDNAP ME AND THEN GOT ME ON HIS CAR AND JUST THROW IN FRONT OF A SCHOOL BECAUSE HE KNOWS I HATE SCHOOL!? WHAT THE HECK!?

I walked around, debating whether or not I should go in inside the school and ask for help. As I walked around, the wind suddenly blows, I rubbed my arms "..Jesus, it sure is cold here…Huh..?" I noticed what I was wearing . No wonder it was cold, I was only wearing a thin white shirt that says 'Otaku!' in it and a short that reached my knees.

"Looks like I have no choice but to go and ask for help…" I slowly walked towards the school, I wonder what time it is…I looked up, it's probably 6 AM or so judging from the sky and windy climate and from the fact that no student is arriving.

"This is taking too damn slow…" I murmured. I'm walking but it's I'm being sooooo slow here, it's probably because I'm not a morning person so I'm lazily but then again, it could be that I'm naturally lazy morning or not…I feel sorry for my best friend(I guess I can call her judging from the times we spent together)that always ended up doing things herself even if it was for me, even if I offered her my help, she would just smiled at me and say that she can do it and there is no need for me to get so stressed up 'cause she's gonna do her best…I'm such a horrible friend! I didn't even deserve her kindness, she's too good for me. But even so, she always help me and she even defended me when some guys said bad things about me…She was _always _smiling at me even if I do something terrible, she would always stick with me. Sometimes I wonder if she was just getting pushed into my life, maybe she never wanted me as a friend, maybe she just thought that she should be on good terms with everyone so she decided to talk to me but never really wanted to be my friend? Yeah, that one looked reasonable enough, after all, she is friendly…

I'm getting a little carried away, aren't I? Buuuuuuut thanks to my always-thinking-and-not-that-optimist self, I'm standing in the hallway of the school. As, expected no student it here, though where is the principal's office ?

I placed my hand on my chin, "Well, if it's the principal office it should be a little fancy? Let's see…a door.. double doors, maybe? Whatever, I'll find anyway." With that I started exploring the school , the first I saw was a room with a sign that said '2-A' and inside was: laptops, massage chair, a big screen in front, free drinks and snacks. I backed away, t-this is the first time I have ever saw something as amazing this. Even the rich schools I've saw was definitely not like **this**, students study here!? Man, if I was given a chance to study in this school, I will study hard to get in this class! But if not? It's doesn't concern me at all.

"Cool." I started moving forward, as I pass though this hall, I noticed their differences and classes. 2-A, 2-B, 2-C, 2-D, 2-E. Will this take forever? I looked ahead, thankfully there is only one class left. But this said class is the one that stood up among all of the others.

**...It was Class F…And I tell you, it was very VERY crappy.**

* * *

**Please read and review.**


End file.
